Quelques jours avec toi
by Neko76
Summary: Alors qu'Envy est le dernier des homonculus et Ed de plus en plus sollicité par l'armée, leur rencontre va faire des étincelles. Mais vont-elles tous détruire sur leur passage ou juste se contenter de faire une trêve ? EdxEnvy
1. Les Ennemis

_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Quelques jours avec toi…**_

Dans cette histoire, Al et Winry n'existent pas, et Ed n'a pas d'auto mails.

**Chapitre 1 : Les ennemis**

Edward Elric est un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans. Il a de magnifiques yeux dorés ainsi que de cheveux blonds. C'est le plus jeune Alchimiste d'État qui existe et il traque des créatures du nom d'homonculus, êtres artificiels qui terrorisent les hommes. Ils étaient au nombre de 6 : 

Greed, le 'bouclier ultime'.

Lust, qui pouvait trancher n'importe quoi grâce à ses ongles.

Sloth, qui pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel liquide.

Gluttony, qui pouvait manger tout, même le métal le plus dur.

Wrath, qui pouvait utiliser une sorte d'alchimie, dont il utilisait la propriété pour changer son corps en une autre matière.

Envy, qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui.

Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, il ne reste plus qu'Envy, car tous les autres sont morts, pour le moment : 

Wrath a tué Sloth sans le vouloir. Quand il l'a vue mourir, il s'est suicidé. Mais il avait eu le temps de tuer Lust, avant que Sloth, qu'il prenait pour sa mère, ne meure. Greed a été tué par Ed, et Gluttony, lui, s'en est allé, trop malheureux de ne plus pouvoir être avec Lust. Envy est le dernier homonculus vivant. Ed et Envy se détestaient ce qui les amenaient à se battre dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ils se battaient si souvent, que l'un connaissait les tactiques de l'autre et vis versa. Les autres homonculus seraient certainement ressuscités rapidement puisqu'ils sont quasiment immortels et qu'ils ont un créateur qui les ramène à la vie dès qu'ils meurent. Pendant ce laps de temps, Envy aurait le champ libre pour se battre contre ce Fullmetal Nabot, surnom humoristique de Ed, qui normalement est Fullmetal Alchemist. Étant seul, Envy pouvait aller se mesurer à Ed sans contrainte, alors il le cherchait souvent sans le trouver, ce dernier étant toujours en mission. Et puis, il est hors de question de perdre face à ce modèle réduit ! (C'est qui le modèle réduit, pas plus grand que 3 pommes à genoux ?!) Étant à égalité au niveau du combat, il fallait profiter que personne ne puisse lui donner d'ordre pour pouvoir se donner à fond et enfin gagner ! Mais pour la mission dont il avait été investit avec les autres, il lui fallait attendre qu'ils soient tous en vie. Même si il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, il allait voir Ed, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il y allait quand même.

De son côté, Ed était de plus en plus sollicité par l'armée, pour des missions, qu'elles soient capitales ou débiles… Envy lui manquait de temps à autre. Son seul ennemi 'imbattable' ou presque… Ne le battait-il jamais, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas ? Mystère et boule de gomme! Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils ont hâte de se revoir !

Ne pouvant se passer plus longtemps de cet adversaire potentiel, Envy partit en direction de Central, pour y glaner quelques infos sur la prochaine mission du Fullmetal. Il réussit à patienter une petite demi-heure, ce qui lui semblait une éternité, mais au bout de cette demi-heure, il prit la forme d'un des gardes et entreprit de chercher le bureau où étaient transposés les ordres de missions. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise, ce petit papier violet, il faillit jubiler et sauter de joie, mais étant donné l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se reteint tant bien que mal ! ( ça se comprends, nan ?)

La prochaine mission de Ed devait se déroulé dans une petite ville en plein désert. Remettant en place l'ordre de mission, il repartit et se dirigea vers le lieu désigné par l'ordre. Au bout d'une semaine, le Fullmetal arriva enfin. Envy s'était retenu de ne pas tuer quelqu'un avant l'arrivée du petit blondinet (désolé, mais je devais mettre le truck du 'petit' ) Forcément, Envy fit tout pour se faire remarquer le plus rapidement possible et réussit à merveille cette tâche ! S'en suivit un combat hors de la ville. Un combat titanesque, je dirais, même… avec tout les coups qu'ils se prenaient mutuellement !

Fin

A suivre, le chapitre 2 : Ami ou ennemi ?

Scénario : Neko

Textes : Neko

C'est ma première fic yaoi, alors soyez indulgents et laissez moi pleins de comm's !


	2. Amis ou ennemis ?

_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Quelques jours avec toi…**_

Dans cette histoire, Al et Winry n'existent pas, et Ed n'a pas d'auto-mails.

**Chapitre 2 : Amis ou ennemis ?**

Le combat continuait, toujours aussi titanesque faisait rage dans le désert près de la petite ville. Ed prit le premier 'vrai' coup d'Envy : en voulant éviter une slave de coups lancer par son ennemi, il s'est retourné, créant ainsi une ouverture et Envy en profita pour saisir cette chance. Il lui cassa 3 ou 4 côtes. De ce fait, le Fullmétal bougeait bien moins vite qu'auparavant ce qui avantageait sérieusement notre homoncules. Épuisé par ses côtes cassées, il tomba littéralement complètement vider de ses forces, mais il eu juste le temps d'assommer un coup à Envy. Malheureusement pour lui, n'ayant plus de force, Envy n'eu aucune contusion. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il était dans un lit, pratiquement nu et complètement désorienté. (Je peux venir avec toi ? pour te réchauffé par exemple ! ) A côté de lui, Envy dormait, le cul sur une chaise, sa tête posée près de celle du blondinet, sur le lit. Pourquoi il était là, lui ?! Et où je suis ?? Mais la question qui le turlupinait le plus, c'était ' pourquoi il l'avait soigné et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué ? '

Ce remue-ménage réveilla le beau (mon beau) Envy. Encore un peu dans le brouillard, il releva péniblement sa tête pour voir ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit et si Ed était enfin réveiller, chose qu'il conclut en le voyant redressé sur le lit.

« - Bah ! T'est enfin réveillé ?! C'est pas trop tôt… lui dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé en guise de bonjour.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué ?

- Je sais pas, j'y arrivais pas, alors je t'ai ramené ici.

- T'es vraiment con, Envy…

- Hum ?

- Tu sais que si je voulais, là, je pourrais te tuer.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne le feras pas !

- Qui te dis que…

- Lors du combat, tu aurai pu le faire des dizaines de fois…

- Mais tu l'as pas fait !

- T'es vraiment bizarre, un coup t'es mon ennemi, le coup d'après, t'es mon ami !

- Je suis comme ça ! Lust me faisait souvent la même remarque, dit-il d'un air triste

- Moué…bon, sinon, t'as pas un truc à manger ? J'ai la dalle !

- Je suis pas une infirmière !

- M'en fout, j'ai la dalle !

- GRR !! »

Et Envy voulut l'assommer un coup de poing, mais il trébucha sur je-ne-sais-quoi, et tomba de tout son long sur Ed. (Vous voyez le tableau ?? )

« - Eh ! T'es super léger dis donc, pour ta taille !

- Normal, je peux modifier ma masse musculaire comme je veux.

- Vu comment t'était parti, je pensais que tu serais vachement plus lourd.

- Bin maintenant, t'es au courant

- Ouai… »

Puis Envy s'approcha dangereusement d'Ed qui ne pouvait plus bouger, puisqu' Envy était allongé sur lui. Et soudain, après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux une bonne seconde, sans crié garde, Envy l'embrassa. Ed était si surprit qu'il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui se passait, et lorsqu' enfin il réalisa, il ne se débattit pas tant que ça. Ses lèvres avait un got de fraise sucrées qu'on a super envi de croquées, selon Envy. (Miam…) Envy aussi avait un léger goût de fraise, mais moins prononcer que son amant, comme un saveur cachée, ce qui existait un peu plus Ed. Ses mains commençant à s'enlacées d'elles même autour de la nuque d'Envy, ce dernier en fit autant. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, tout deux à bout de souffle et se regardait à nouveau dans les yeux, ils étaient passés de la couleur chaire au rouge vif, de quoi concurrencer les tomates de la cuisine ! Pour sa première fois, Envy se dit que ce n'était pas si mal, mieux : c'était super bon. Et il ajouta :

« - T'as un goût de fraise. Pas de bol c'est mon fruit préféré ! (-o-)

- Parce que croix que t'es mieux ?! Toi aussi, t'as un goût de fraise, mais super sucrées ! (Il n'as pas l'habitude des choses sucrés, alors pour lui, un tout petit peu, c'est énorme)

- Hum ? Bizarre, tu croix qu'on a tous le même goût ?

- Plus ou moins, on a tous les même composés chimique, donc je pense que oui.

- T'avait pas faim, toi ? répondit-il en entendant l'estomac d'Ed gargouillé, attisé par ce goût de fraise qu'avait Envy.

- Heu… si. '' »

Envy parti et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un bol de soupe. Ed but la soupe rapidement, ce qui le réchauffa un peu. En dessert, il eut le droit à un bol de fraises sauvages sucrées.

« C'est les meilleures de la région ! J'en garde toujours en réserve »

Et soudain la somnolence se fit sentir, puis il s'endormit n'ayant visiblement pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces. Envy le regarda dormir du sommeil de l'innocence pendant quelques minutes puis alla se couché à côté de Ed pour s'endormir, lui aussi.

Fin

A suivre, le chapitre 3 : Après toi, c'est à mon tour…

Scénario : Neko

Textes : Neko


	3. Après toi, c’est à mon tour…

_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Quelques jours avec toi…**_

Dans cette histoire, Al et Winry n'existent pas, et Ed n'a pas d'auto-mails.

Chapitre 3 : Après toi, c'est à mon tour… 

Le lendemain matin, Ed dormait toujours. Il était toujours aussi mignon, même décoiffé, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme. Envy avait envie de le dévorer, mais en tant qu'humain, il lui fallait plus de temps pour récupérer. Ed se réveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la tête dans le brouillard.

« - Tiens, t'es enfin réveiller ?!

Hum ? ah, désolé, je suis pas matinal.

J'avais remarqué… »

Et il prit l'une de ses mèches qu'il entortilla autour et l'embrassa en guise de 'bonjour'. Ce baiser réveilla Ed d'un seul coup. Toujours surpris par Envy et ses 'coups bas', il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver à ses fins.

Au bout de trois jours, Ed était à nouveau sur pied, près à dégommer n'importe quoi. Ce sur croix d'énergie existait de plus en plus notre petit Envy qui avait une petite envie de revanche sur leur dernier combat. Le soir venu Ed était redevenu aussi calme que d'habitude. Peut-être même plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait passé sa journée à s'entraîner. Envy et Ed avaient mangé ensembles et Ed était parti dans le canapé, histoire de lire un peu. Quand Envy alla le rejoindre, Ed dormait, toujours aussi innocent que la dernière fois. Envi décida de l'emmener dans le lit. Lorsqu'il le souleva, il fut surprit par sa légertée. Contrairement à Envy, Ed ne pouvait par jongler avec sa masse, donc tout était naturel. Mais tout de même, il est si léger… Surtout pour son âge ! (tant mieux, j'aurai pas a trop forcer pour l'emmener dans un certain endroit…) Envy mis ça sur le compte des blessures et alla se coucher près de lui, sans bruit. Il aimait regarder Ed dormir. Pourquoi ? Bonne question : même lui ne savait pas. Il regardait toujours le blondinet et se souvenait des fois où ils se sont détestés, mais en le voyant dormir, il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment de haine envers Ed. Comme si voir ce jeune garçon dormir l'apaisait en quelque sorte. Et soudain, il sentit une vive chaleur dans son bas-ventre et essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Ed se réveilla en premier (pour une fois !) et constata qu'Envy était encore plus pâle que la mort. Il était parcouru de frissons et de sueurs froide tout le long du corps et il était recroqueviller sur le lit, le front brûlant de fièvre.

« Cette idiot à du attraper un bon rhume, à se balader en jupette et en tee-shirt en plein hiver... »

Néanmoins, Ed le recouvrit du mieux qu'il pu pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, maintenant : un homonculus peut-être malade ?! C'est vrai, après tout, il est quasi immortel et il peut être malade. Comme quoi, humain et homonculus ne sont pas si éloignés que ça. Mais bon, pour le moment, il fallait surtout s'occuper d'Envy qui n'allait toujours pas mieux, malgré l'heure avancée de la journée. Il n'avait pourtant pas un pouvoir de régénération hors norme ? Ed resta à son chevet toute la journée, espérant une amélioration de son état, mais ça avait plutôt l'air d'aller de pire en pire… sa fièvre continuait à grimper, il ne voulait toujours pas manger et il était geler. Ed se décida (enfin !) à tenter quelque chose. Il se déshabilla complètement (KYYAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) et s'allongea près du malade aux cheveux vert noir et aux yeux d'amestyce et le serra du mieux qu'il pu contre lui pour le réchauffer. Au bout d'une heure, Envy commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Ed s'était endormi en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

Fin

A suivre, le chapitre 4 : Le passage…

Scénario : Neko

T  
extes : Neko


	4. Le Passage

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Quelques jours avec toi…_

Dans cette histoire, Al et Winry n'existent pas, et Ed n'a pas d'auto-mails.

**Chapitre 4 : Le passage…** Quand il se réveilla, Envy découvrit Ed, qui dormait à côté de lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, il était dans son lit, le blond ?! Envy n'en avais aucune idée, mais il avait une bonne occasion pour lui voler un tit baiser. 

Ed se réveilla en sursaut, au moment où Envy avait touché ses lèvres. Surprit, il garda les yeux ouvert durant cette échange matinal pour en redemander ensuite. Mais Envy devait en avoir marre de se contenté sa bouche et il commença à descendre dans le coup du jeune Fullmetal, jusqu'à atteindre la poitrine du blond, et lui lécha les tétons, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre tant Envy était entretenant ce soir et lui arracha un petit cri de plaisir, qui eu pour effet d'éxité encore plus le brun. Il continuait de descendre et Ed se sentait de plus en plus fébrile face à Envy, qui arrivait à leur point le plus sensible de l'anatomie masculine.

« - T'es prêt ?

Oui, je croix »

Et Envy commença à le lécher et puis, il la mit dans sa bouche, en commençant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ed se retenait de crier en se mordant la langue, mais il fini par s'y mettre à son tour et Envy en fut ravi ! Quand ce dernier en eu fini avec son nouveau jouet, il était couvert d'un certain liquide assez gluant, ma foi, de couleur blanc. Envy en avait partout autour de la bouche et essaya de le retirer, mais il fit pire que mieux ! Il en avait à présent sur les mains et fit une moue boudeuse qui avait du faire une l'effet à Ed, puisqu'il senti une douche chaleur s'emparée de son bas-ventre. Ed, au summum du plaisir, en redemanda encore. L'homonculus décida donc de passé à l'étape supérieur : il se lécha l'index et le mis dans le séant du jeune blond, qui se crispa aussitôt.

« - Calme-toi, tu vas voir, ça va aller… » Murmura Envy pour le rassuré et le calmer, en l'embrassant, et reprit sa besogne. Quand Ed fut enfin habitué, Envy en mis 2, puis 3. Les deux garçons gémissaient de plaisir. Après qu'Envy eu terminé, ils s'embrassèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit, épuisés et à bout de souffle, ruisselant de sueur, ils s'efforçaient de reprendre leur souffle. Et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, comme si il ne fallait pas les séparés.

La nuit passée l'un contre l'autre, le matin arriva à grands pas. Envy se leva et partit directement se doucher, tandis qu'Ed flemmardait encore, le derrière endoloris.

Pensées Ed :

Il n'y est pas allé de main morte hier…Aïe !

Pensées Envy :

Hum…finalement, c'était pas mal, hier soir. Même si on est à égalités au combat, sur le plan sexe, c'est le meilleur !!

Et ils durent se quittés lorsque Ed reçut cet ordre de papier violet, qu'Envy avait déjà lu, plusieurs semaines avant. Envy passait toujours pour son ennemi, même si, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils trouvaient toujours un endroit tranquille pour « jouer » ensembles…

Fin 

Merci à Koro-chan de bien vouloir publier mes chapitres J'tadore ma tite Alex Et à tout le monde aussi, pour avoir lu ma fic en entier, je vais maintenant passer à la suite de ma première fic ' Pourquoi ? ' Aller, bye ! Si vous en voulez un autre yaoi, dites le moi et si possible avec quel couple !

Kiss tout le monde, Neko


End file.
